First Child
by Syal Merah
Summary: Kelahiran anak pertama mereka membuat rasa takut dalam hati Naruto membuncah. Pada akhirnya perasaan takut itu sirna... tergantikan oleh kebahagian yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.#NHFD6 #Family


**First Child**

.

.

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gugup. Dia telah berulang-ulang kali datang kerumah sakit saat anak-anak maupun remaja. Tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda, disini dia sebagai orang dewasa, dan bukan sebagai pasien. Dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa menunggu orang lain untuk keluar dari ruang persalinan akan sangat menyiksanya.

"Naruto, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Pria itu menatap sahabatnya sedih. Sasuke yang biasanya selalu berekspresi serius kini berubah menjadi ekspresi simpati.

"Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang tidak beres?" kata Naruto, membayangkan skenario terburuk.

"Sakura ada di sana. Tenanglah, Naruto." Sasuke berkata sambil memberi Naruto semangat.

"Istriku dokter yang hebat." Sasuke mengatakan, melihat Sakura. Dia menyeringai angkuh di hadapan Naruto. "Selain itu, kau harus yakin pada istrimu, _dobe_."

Sikap sombong Sasuke tidak membuat marah Naruto seperti biasanya. Sasuke terkesan peduli padanya. Kini dia menanam wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. Membuat Kakashi memandangi sang mantan muridnya.

"Semua akan berubah baik-baik saja." Sang Rokudaime menenangkan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau tidak?" bantah Naruto. "_Kaa-chan_ meninggal ketika aku... bagaimana jika itu terjadi pada—" Dia terdiam, takut untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

Memang benar, Uzumaki Kushina telah meninggal saat melahirkannya. Dan Naruto telah lama berharap untuk memiliki anak, membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, tetapi sekarang berbeda Naruto merasa lebih takut daripada apa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, ketika dia mendengar jeritan Hinata dari dalam ruangan itu…

Takut…

Lebih takut daripada saat ia melawan Akatsuki, Madara, atau Kaguya. Dalam hati dia berdoa supaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Ya, baik-baik saja…___

Beberapa menit kemudian, yang bagaikan puluhan tahun—bagi Naruto, Sakura melangkah keluar dari ruangan diikuti Ino dibelakangnya. Semua orang memandang mereka. Naruto berdiri, raut khawatir terlihat di matanya.

"Berhasil." Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto mendesah lega. Dia merasa seperti ingin menagis bahagia. Dia menatap sahabatnya.

"Bisakah aku melihatnya...?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah tenang meski jantungnya berdebar-debar. "... seorang diri?"

"Tentu saja." Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi sepertinya dia masih kelelahan."

"Selamat, Naruto. Dia anak yang tampan." Ino tersenyum.

"Jadi seorang laki-laki..." kata Naruto hampir berbisik.

"Hah! Akhirnya kau menjadi seorang ayah, _dobe_." Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto memberinya senyum kecil. Dia menghela napas dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Naruto melihat istrinya duduk di tempat tidur. Dia mengendong buntalan kecil dalam pelukannya. Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri. Dia melangkah menuju tempat tidur.

"Hinata?"

Wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Air mata mengancam akan jatuh dari matanya yang indah. Air mata kebahagiaan.

"Apakah kau ... ingin melihat putra kita, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata gemetar, menahan kebahagiannya. Naruto mengangguk sambil berlutut di sampingnya.

Hinata memberikan buntalan kecil itu pada Naruto. Seketika mata Naruto melebar saat ia melihat bayi bergender laki-laki di depannya.

"Dia sempurna." Naruto berbisik. Bayi laki-laki yang baru terlahir tidur dalam pelukannya.

"Bukankah begitu?" Hinata tersenyum sambil menatap anak mereka.

"Dan dia anak kita." Naruto tersenyum. "Kita harus memberi nama untuknya."

_Neji…_  
Tiba-tiba Naruto terbayang wajah sahabatnya. Sebuah ide masuk kedalam kepalanya.

"Aku sedang berpikir ... Hmm ... Boruto?" kata Naruto. Dia menatap istrinya.

"Apakah kau berpikir itu nama yang bagus? Nama itu terinspirasi dari Neji, pahlawan kita berdua." Lanjutnya tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja. Nama yang sempurna untuk anak kita." Hinata tersenyum. Wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya.

"Aku sangat senang." kata Hinata, beberapa air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"Begitu pula denganku, Hinata. Terimakasih… Terimakasih kau sudah menjadikanku ayah untuk anak kita yang tampan ini."

Naruto menatap bayi dengan rambut pirang tipis dikepala kecilnya dan dua tanda guratan yang menghiasi tiap pipi bayi itu. Kulitnya putih bersih mirip ibunya, untuk matanya Naruto sendiri belum tahu apakah akan mirip dia tau Hinata. Yang pasti, bayi kecil itu benar-benar _clone_ dirinya. Memikirkannya membuat Naruto tertawa senang.

"Dan kau juga, Naruto-kun. Terimakasih telah membuatku menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu." Hinata memeluk Naruto pelan, agar tidak menganggu anak mereka. Begitu sebaliknya dengan Naruto.

Sebelum…

"Boruto…" panggil mereka berdua pelan saat melihat buah hati meraka itu menggeliat kecil. Melihat tingkah anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

Ah, sepertinya kata-kata tak sanggup mengungkapkan kegembiraan yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

**End**

**Happy NHFD#6 Everyone~!**

**#tiupkonfeti**


End file.
